Temper!
by MilkshakeKimxx
Summary: This is my first one-shot written many years ago. Esme loses her temper big time with Carlisle and the whole family are shocked when it leads to a hectic day.


_**Hiya, guys or whoever's reading this; just to let you know, it's my first one-shot and I have never done a one short before so all reviews are welcome =D, I really hope you like it. Oh, there all vampire's, like usual P.s I don't own the characters, nor Carlisle and Esme...yet! XD**_

_**Summary**_

_**Set in Eclipse, when the Cullen's are training to fight against the newborns, but a certain member –Carlisle- doesn't want the love of his life to be a part of the 'vicious' fight, so Mrs Esme, loses her temper. She will be in that fight, even if it costs her, her own marriage. She would rather he'd be angry with her then dissembled. But will they see each other's desperate concerns?**_

*.*.*.*.* story below;

Temper

**Esme's p.o.v**

Waiting and waiting and waiting. I was waiting for them to ask me to fight against one of them of course. But it didn't look like that was going to happen any time soon. Only if I could just have one go. I knew that answer; 'One minute Esme, it'll be your go next.' Yeah, right. Heavy sarcasm here.

I was being very selfish at this moment in time, even I knew that. Of course they needed more training then me, the kids had only ever been in fights at school...when they were human, where as me, I had gotten into my first real fight with a vampire when I was first created. Though, I hadn't purposely wanted to rip off Carlisle's head, he just shouldn't have touched my deer.

Carlisle at this moment was enjoying every second of this training. Bella and Edward _and_ the wolves had left hours ago and it seemed like Carlisle took all of Edwards go's. My husband was the most compassionate, considerate and sensitive guy I knew. It would be crazy for me to not love him, if not impossible yet as I watched him steal Edward's attempts to practice, curiosity rose inside.

Moving on, Carlisle was now training with Emmett. _A dodge, a lunge, a swipe. _Carlisle had a very proud look on his face, which meant he needed to win this. Alternatively, for his own pride. He wasn't a rude man, but he did like to try his best at everything he did, and if it caused himself to be fully satisfied with himself, well that was an additional benefit. His natural blends of blonde coloured hair had half fallen out of its habitual routine of 'combed back and relaxed' as he called it, and into his pale face. For once he was wearing a simple tracksuit outfit, (chosen by Alice,) that was letting his attacks work affectively. We all knew that if he had his way, he would have worn his normal boring black trousers and formal shirt.

Emmett on the other hand, was something of the ordinary. The same childish grin, the same gleam of determination in his eyes and the same casual genre of clothes he wore whenever possible; -Alice wasn't happy about his usual liking of the same style every day, she is a very picky sort of pixie- .In Emmett's advantage, the wind was blowing west, consequently blowing his curly brown hair clear from his face. Emmett was a very competitive sort of child, too, he loved to win anything possible, whenever possible.

Suddenly, Carlisle leaped to seize him playfully by the neck, but he had gone too quickly and had given Emmett the advantage he needed to trip him by the foot then successfully 'floor' him.

"Yahoo, down again, old man."Emmett cheered jokingly and went to go help him up.

Carlisle took the gesture gratefully and let Em help him up. Beside me, my 'niece' or rather 'daughter'; Rosalie started to sort of choke out a hoarse laugh, which sounded a lot more like a snorting donkey (which instead make it a '_HORSE'_ type of laugh). No offense intended. She's not really my niece more of a daughter to me but the story, in forks, is that she and Jasper 'supposedly' twins, are my nephew and niece who we have come to be adopted along with Emmett, Alice and Edward. And of course Jasper fell in love with Alice likewise with Emmett and Rosalie, then finally Edward, last to find his own, fell in love with little human Bella who was more clumsier then a blind monkey. Though, she was still a daughter to me, no matter if she was neither human nor alien. Rosalie thought extremely the opposite she was slightly jealous of our Bella which did cause all the more arguing between Edward and Rosalie.

"You are getting old Carlisle, what are you now three-hundred and seventy?" she teased, tucking a long blonde stray hair behind her pale ear. Carlisle kept his smile on his face but rolled his eyes.

"Three hundred and sixty three, actually." He corrected, wearing a joked, obsolete expression.

Alice picked herself up from her little fight with Jasper and quickly gave him an affectionate kiss on the check. "Wow, if vampires could get bruises...Carlisle would be covered in them." She said laughing.

"Oi" Carlisle said, also chuckling.

"Come on, guys. That's enough" I said lightly and then walked over to place my hands over Carlisle's broad shoulders. He grinned and overlapped my hands with his own large ones.

"Talking about enough," Jasper said. "That was so good. So we're going to do it again tomorrow. Is that alright Carlisle?" He nodded.

"Well we're done." He said smiling.

"Are we?" I challenged.

I hoped he got the idea that I was starting to get annoyed by the fact that he had forgotten to ask if I wanted a go, I admit, it might be awkward to fight against my kids but his encouragement would help. If it weren't for my nature, I would be livid but I'm not like that.

"What's up? Yeah we are done. Unless you wanted to add something." His eyebrows raised, obviously oblivious.

Keep calm, Esme. Keep calm; you're supposed to set an example.

"Well, you have forgotten something, yes!" I said a little aggravated this time.

"What's that?" He asked, innocently. You have to be kidding, I thought, he was doing this on purpose, just to annoy me. He _has_ to be mocking me.

"Me, Carlisle. You have forgotten _me_!" I seethed.

He had seemed to notice because he silently kicked himself inside. "Someone's in trouble," Alice muttered to Emmett. They all began to silently back away.

"Don't move, I want you _all_ to witness this." I told them holding a hand towards them as if to say 'stop.'

"What do we do?" Rosalie whispered apprehensively. Alice silently searched through the future to see what would happen and then suddenly she winced. "We stay." She said for the safety of her siblings.

"Erm, well. Why don't we discuss this at home?" he suggested unsteadily.

The temper inside had been broken and it was just silently boiling and boiling. Getting hotter and hotter, No one would be able control it. It was a violent creature who seemed to have possession of me, and my self control. Not even Jasper could stop my anger now, it was too far gone.

"Why don't _you_ explain to _me_, why _I_ wasn't included?" I barked, poking him forcibly in the middle of his chest.

"Tell her the truth." Alice advised.

Oh great, he was thinking about lying to me. That really would help him out, not.

"Well, to be honest, Esme." He gulped truly anxious now. "I thought. Well I didn't want you to be in that...I didn't want you to be there when we're with...the newborns." He looked to the far corner of the woods and rubbed the back of his head.

"What. Do. You. Mean. By. That?" I separated each word so he would get the idea that I was furious with him and his idea of not letting me fight.

He stopped short for a second and then turned to look at me, fully serious by now. "You're not going in that fight, Esme. No way, it's too brutal."

How dare him! How dare he underestimate me? Just because I'm a female and his wife. He's more of a softy then me and less violent yet I'm not allowed to be in the battle. It was so _rude, _he's lucky I didn't make his nose meet my knee. Jasper turned to look at me with an exasperated look on his face, probably because he couldn't control my emotion no matter how hard he tried. I did try to feel sorry for him, but I was just so angry with my Carlisle I would never have been able to control it.

"Trust me; I've been in worse circumstances." I sneered. He was too, getting quite angry now. It was true, though. Charles and my deceased son, nothing was worse than that pain.

"Exactly, so I'm going to stop you from being hurt by not letting you go in the fight." I could imagine how his ears would have been reddening, if he was human.

"What are you, my father?" I almost shrieked. He did a double take. Meet Esme, the angry tigress, I thought.

"No way. If I was your father I would get arrested for the things I-...No Esme, I said no." It was lucky he stopped short, for the sake of his 'manhood' as Em, called it. He composed himself to look dead serious which was quite unusual for him. Nonetheless he kept up his own act of not letting his wife join him in a battle.

"Well, what the hell happens if I go?" I argued. Still aware of the anger swimming rapidly through my body. A very low growl rumbled in his chest, I could have done exactly the same but I was way more ladylike then that, this may be the first time but I would not let him get his own way. His dark golden eyes, glared deeply into mine almost scowling. I guess he figured that I was not going to give up, I was very stubborn and he knew it.

"Then I'll drag you straight back out, personally!" He growled the last word. If that was supposed to freak me out, it was a waste of time, despite the fact I would have great joy watching him chase me around and 'personally' take me home.

"Well, I'm _not_ going to sit at home babysitting Bella." As much as I loved her, I was not going to sit at home and be a 'sub' that was not included in any matches. Emmett had been teaching me the rules of soccer. Or in Carlisle's case 'football'.

"Whoa, she can scream," Emmett mumbled. What a show-off.

Carlisle exhaled harshly and pinched the bridge of his nose with a pale thumb and fore finger. A habit he had learnt from Edward, who in fact got most of his habits from Carlisle; it was a two way dimension sort of thing. "You can go see Charlie, then." He said waving his hand away. Why does he always bring Charlie into this? I don't like guys with 'ferrets' on their faces. At the sides of my thighs, my hands began to ball into fists, my eyes narrowed and I began to stand in a hunting stance, letting an extremely angry growl escape my own lips.

"Don't growl at me like that, young lady." Young lady? If that was supposed to be a compliment, he was one hell of a 'dumb blonde'. My temper re-broke all over again and this time I yelled as loud as I could. "You know what, Carlisle Cullen? You can go and f-" the sentence that escaped may have included a lot of curses, so I'm not going to repeat it.

Behind me the kids gasped, well Emmett nearly fainted. "She-she. She actually does cuss, oh my Jesus." He was speaking in a very high soprano sort of voice. Carlisle's bottom jaw fell open and he took four steps back from me, like I had spat a snake at him. I wish I could've spat a snake at him at that moment. He might have run off, I know it sounds silly but I don't like the frogs and he don't like the snakes. Like Alice was afraid of spiders, Emmett well...Emmett was frighten of cats, very superstitious Em, Edward didn't like the idea of dogs, must be why him and Jacob really don't get along and then Rosalie was freaked out by bugs. We all had our frights of animals. Moving off the subject, I read about a human boy who was afraid of his own knees. Strange things, phobias. Very strange.

"Excuse me?" He was insulted to the high heavens.

"Oh you heard d-"another curse or insult in his case.

"You thought different the other night," he muttered mainly to himself. Except, I heard. Good, thing Vampire hearing. It can let you hear everything people don't want you to hear; actually, that's not always a very good thing.

This time I was trembling in pure fury. Only if I was a werewolf instead of a vampire, he would have been shredded in seconds. Maybe less then seconds, milliseconds even. Before I could even think, I threw myself at him, knocking him to the ground. The rolls switched for a second or two and then they switched back until, finally, I pushed him onto the ground with a loud 'thud'. Ha, to the floor. So it can't be my strength letting me down. And normally he wasn't vexed about getting beaten by me; several times before I've beat him in our play 'fights'. Although, normally it's just a tumbling game, he didn't approve about fighting/ play fighting with women, or let alone me. Which is fair enough, I guess opposed to my first husband, he had a right to be worried.

"How Z'at for young lady?" I asked rhetorically. He stood up automatically and brushed off the dirt.

"I know you Esme. You won't do it, not without my consent." Wow, he had gotten cheeky.

"And you own me, do you?" I asked, sarcastically. And maybe a little sourly too.

"I don't own you, of course I don't, but I am your husband." He was keeping calm now. Which, I guessed must of taken a lot of effort.

"Oh go swim to France." I retorted, and then stalked off angrily. The kids all stood there gawking after me, as for Carlisle, he was clucking his tongue. That was a good insult. In the young years of Carlisle's existence as a vampire, he lived in London, England, and when he got bitten, he knew his father would try and destroy him, so then he swam all the way to France, for his own safety. It was easy for us, because we don't breathe either. That's where I got the flash idea of the remark.

_See ya_, I thought bitterly as I stalked off. It would take a lot of effort, from him, to make it up to me.

When I got home, I decided to maybe go off and calm down by sitting in my car and maybe driving somewhere alone. What was I supposed to do, sit at home and seethe about the fact that he always thinks Charlie likes me-? Charlie, perfect. He wanted Charlie to have me so much, maybe he will.

Silently, I drove around to Charlie Swan's house, hoping to dear god, he was in. It was about seven- thirty in the morning, which was good. He should hopefully be in. I parked into a parking spot, right near the house-thank god, it was a boring dreary day to day, no sun, and no shine from me.

I gingerly stepped out the car. I didn't like it when nurses flirted with Carlisle, and no other man had paid attention to me like that so I didn't even know if I was thought of in that way. A way to make me feel guilty is think about flirting, last time I caught a nurse smiling sweetly at Carlisle, I, err, I ended up being the reason she was in the E.R, being a patient. But she doesn't know that I was the one who threw the vase at the back of her head, I think Carlisle guessed it was me, because he ended up raising his eyebrows when I walked into his office with the most culpable expression on my face.

Argh, the more I think about it the more guilty I'm going to get and I want him to apologize to me and grin like a Cheshire cat declaring his love for me. Actually, no I don't. I want to make him so angry and so hurt and then we're get on with the rest, well as long as he lets me in that battle then yes, we're probably be over about our feud by then. Hopefully, we would be, at least.

When human, I had been quite a shy person, after a few years as a vampire that seemed to pass, so I wasn't as worried as I would have been. I had nothing to worry about, now. They go to hit me, I rip off their arm at the least, of course I didn't want to rip off a arm because that would cause blood and I'm still not very good about lots and lots of spilled blood, I would end up killing the human and I would of destroyed everything Carlisle had-. I've really got to stop thinking about him, at least for now. Overall, he was still my husband and just because we had an argument doesn't mean I should become extremely wicked. Or malicious, or evil. On the contrary, I did want to make him jealous, maybe he won't be jealous. In fact he'll probably find me juvenile.

Focus, Esme! I walk up there icy pathway all the way to the front porch. Maybe I should just, sit at home and sulk_. No, he has to learn._

"What's Carlisle done now?" asked a curious voice.

I had been so engrossed in my own thoughts that I hadn't noticed Edward had crept down the stairs ready to shock me. Even I had to admit, it worked, although I am shameful about it.

"Edward Antony!" I screeched silently. "What have I told you about creeping up on people?" I scolded. Oh, damn I bet his searching through my mind the cheeky so and so. Quickly I thought of something to stop him 'seeing' what happened. _'I must clean the cars, mine's filthy. Oh and look at some new sofa's, Emmett spilled some of Bella's hot chocolate on there after Jazz daring him to eat it'._

His thick eyebrows pulled down in annoyance. So, I copied. 'What are you hiding?' his expression was enquiring. After catching my own expression he added "Sorry, mom," then did his famous crooked smile and went back to the slightly anxious look.

"Have you seen Charlie?" I asked, innocently. I bet he thinks I'm planning something really bad, he's always thinking that about Bella. Ha, he can't read her mind.

"Yes, I do think your planning something bad." He said, looking me in the eyes.

"Edward,"

"Sorry, would you like to come in?" he offered gently.

"No, thank you. It's not your house. Hey does Charlie know you 'slept' round?" Okay I admit the word; 'slept' wasn't the right one to use but I couldn't think of anything else to say. The corners of his mouth twitched, trying to hide a smile. "No," he grinned.

"Do you realize you're in your boxers?" Just think the alphabet;._ F- _His face dropped and he actually looked down. Ha, sucker, fooled him.

"Mom! He protested. "Anyway, why do you want Charlie?" he began but soon stopped. "Oh, 'dad' got over protective again." He mused. Damn I let my guard down.

"Where's Charlie?"I pushed. "Police station." I was just about to zoom off but he stopped me. "How angry with him, are you?" he requested leaning slightly on the doorframe. Worn out doorframe, maybe I should offer to paint it when I'm less angry, and maybe the outside of the house.

"If I didn't love him as much as I did then I would off thrown my eternity ring all the way to England." I did a grin to say that I was fine, even though I could have made him a she-male at that moment in time. Edward took a sharp intake of breath and then nodded. He understood my temper, unlike some 'gentlemen'. He probably shouldn't off but Edward grinned.

"Nice to know, I'm a gentleman."He chuckled, running a piano looking hand through his messy dark bronze-contrast with -red hair.

"Don't start getting cheeky." I warned. His grin grew wider until it was almost reaching his eyes. "Esme, don't be too harsh on him, he does love you."

I gave him the 'I know' look and began to walk back to the car. He waved and rolled his eyes, probably thinking how much I over react. When I was younger, I was known for my dramatic over reactions, famous for it, even.

I pulled open the car door and sat inside for two minutes until, I actually began driving to the police station. Edward shot me a salute as I drove away, (He was still rolling his eyes,) and silently wished for Carlisle to get his butt to the police station before me. You could see it in his eyes; I was good at analyzing my family's faces, whether it was a guilty, pleasant, angry, or a shocked face.

The police station was a deserted when I got there; in the parking lot there was a police cruiser, Charlie's most likely and two other cars which I didn't recognize. It was certain that I was less nervous now. My brain was just full of venom as was my teeth, but the reason my brain was swimming in the stuff was because of my so called _'loving'_ husband.

With a strong amount of courage, I stepped out my car, locked it, and began to walk to the front of the police station with my bag swinging at my waist. Charlie was sitting at the desk, just looking like he could drown in his own boredom. This was about the time; I really did wish I could be a primary school teacher. However, I was to self conscious of the fact that I might devour them.

"Why, Mrs. Cullen? What can I do for you?" His eyes were brightening and he gave me an awkward smile, the same one Bella did whenever she ate something round us. She herself was quite self conscious, so with Emmett staring at her like she was eating dog food, well, it made her uncomfortable, as it would do.

"Please, Charlie. Call me Esme." Or call me anything you like as long as it wasn't the same words I used with Carlisle.

"Esme," He amended. Politely, I grinned, great he was learning. He shifted around in his jacket and then went back to smiling at me. It's amazing at how bad I want to get a razor and shave of that ferret of his top lip. It must feel horrible when he sneezes. A forced shudder rippled threw me but I ignored it and smiled.

"Now, This is going to sound really weird except," I paused. He'll probably put me into a mental asylum right after they've given me over eighty cups of medicine.

"Carry on," He encouraged, placing his hand on his head as if to flatten his untamed hair. How am I going to ask him a question this crazy? Maybe I can do something else to distract him. He was waiting patiently for me to declare what I had to say.

"How do you get arrested?" I asked as guiltlessly as I could. A middle aged female so tired as if she spent the last few weeks doing all nighters walked past, gave me a light smile. She almost looked like she was going to faint.

"Err. What?" He shook his head to fool himself from believing it was me asking such an inane question, which was fair enough. Considering most people saw me as a normal mother with maybe 'too' many teenage children who were all _so_ young and _so_ attractive as was her spouse. Who was the most attractive looking Doctor of the century, according to many of the nurses who didn't realize I was his wife until he came in and kissed me. _'He's not your husband' _one of them sneered. _'You wish,' _the other one had scoffed. _Yeah, nice try suckers. _ I had thought when he was driving me home.

"To get arrested, you can, err, insult an officer..." He was half whispering.

Ha, perfect, assaulting an officer. Sooner than I could think about my actions, I reached over and slapped him as lightly as I could.

"Y-ouch! I said Insult, Insult! Jesus, woman." He yelled clasping a firm hand around his inflamed cheek. At least Charlie knew what I was. Maybe I shouldn't have slapped him so hard; he's got a massive red mark down the side of his face. You would have thought with the vampire hearing, I would have heard him clearly. Well, that's what I get for not listening.

"Sorry," I muttered. Not really meaning it. I only wanted to sit in a cell so I wouldn't do anything too dramatic to Carlisle, it ended up I got to over dramatic on Charlie instead. He looks pretty stunned at the fact that I've just slapped him. He'll probably tell Bella, who will tell Edward, who will get annoyed by the fact that Charlie already hates him enough.

That wasn't my fault Jacob liked Bella as well, and it wasn't my fault Jacob knows Charlie.

"Esme, I'll let you off with a warning but-" Before he could say anymore, I reached over and slapped him on the other side off his face. _'Don't worry Edward, now he'll hate me, too.' _

Charlie was just as shocked as he was the first time. "What was that for?" He asked, majorly insulted by now. I didn't know whether to tell him the truth or just ignore him. "Look, are you going to arrest me or do you want me to pick up that chair?" I was becoming impatient.

"I'm not going to arrest you, I'm going to advise you to go home and calm down."He said seriously. His hair was lighter then Emmett's, longer and his sort of went all over the place. I was getting annoyed all over again. "For God sake's, just arrest me." I ordered.

He seemed deeply confused. But nevertheless he locked me into a cell right within eye view off his desk. Oh great. Now I'm going to have to look at him. The cell I was sitting in was absolutely revolting. It smelt like a passed out drunk who had been smoking. The brick wall was breaking away and the cell bars look like they had tar on them. That's slightly uncomfortable.

"Erm, Excuse me Esme. I err; have too make a phone call." He looked slightly nervous and began to turn the corner and rang the number from a small card which he was holding or rather shaking in his hand. He might be calling Bella. He probably forgot lunch or something really human like that. I tried to listen but he was mumbling so low that the only words I could catch were; "Don't worry she hasn't committed a fully dangerous crime" and win a rather stern voice, "Please, calm yourself. She's actually being rather polite if it weren't for the-" He worriedly casted a glance to see I was watching him so, he mumbled even lower into the phone. If that was Carlisle on the phone, then I will move to team Renée. That was mean, it was just he was beginning to really test my patience or maybe it was men full stop. Or maybe it was me. But I did nothing wrong! I thought angrily. I folded my arms across my chest and sort of huffed in annoyance. What a way to get my temper flaring.

It had only been about twenty minutes when I heard a car screeching to a halt right outside the police station. Oh great, company. And we all know who that is. "Esme Ann Platt!" fumed a furious voice. "Oh, don't treat me like I'm a teenager" I fumed back. He was searching frantically until he saw me, cheekily; I grinned and waved almost sarcastically. "Oh Jesus, you're in a cell." He whimpered. I just nodded curtly.

"You slapped Bella's father. Twice!" He hissed his eyes glaring a deep golden slowly turning into a black. Another nod. "Why in the sanity of Winnie the Pooh, did you do that?" He asked, incredulously.

"That doesn't make any sense" I told him. He looked at me disapprovingly, that wasn't the point. "Because I did." I muttered in reply.

Carlisle caught my eyes "He has two bruises on either side of his face, do you know how crazy he thinks you are?" His furious whisper was silent but I was able to catch it.

"Will you stop treating me like a five year old, funnily enough, I've been through all the ex husband crap and if you would just _trust_ me, then we would be fine. I want to help!" I was yelling now, Carlisle looked like he was freaking out because he kept waving his hand as if to indicate that I should lower my voice.

"We're sorting this out at home." He said through gritted teeth. He walked over Charlie and began making up some story about some drugs giving me a bad temper, Charlie being the gullible human he was, listened to my husband and agreed to let this incident all blow over. Silly man, why can't he do exactly that, man up! He came over to the cell door unlocked it with a large black key and offered a hand.

"Thanks Charlie, I'm sorry I've been so rude. You had no part in this, I'm so sorry." Charlie smiled and waved my apology away with his hand, I was forgiven. "If you need anything, just let me know, I'm sure Bella would love for you to come round for dinner some time. She's a great cook." He bragged proudly. I smiled as warmly as I could, wow we never knew that Bella can could, well she was giving some tips when I made that soup one time.

"Thank you Charlie, we're very grateful for the offer but-" I intertwined as quickly as I could. "Why Charlie _we_ would _love_ to, whenever you're free." Carlisle did a double take "Well, Love," he began but Charlie suggested tonight, they weren't busy. "Oh, wonderful, how about six o'clock?" I suggested enthusiastically.

"But Esme, Darling.."

"Sure, I'll phone Bella up right now."

Carlisle grabbed my hand, maybe a bit roughly, and began insisting that we should leave for the grocery shopping. I added with a smirk that I could do it tomorrow. In the end I ended the conversation because Carlisle was tugging at my hand the way I imagined Emmett would have done as a child if he wanted something.

"We'll see you tonight, Charlie." My husband sighed, slightly sourly in his tone as we walked down the steps and into his car. Charlie waved us off as Carlisle scowled into the windscreen view. It was drizzling a bit, the sun was barely out but you could certainly feel it.

"Are you mental?" He squeaked once we were half way down the road.

"No, but I guess I go a little crazy when my husband buggers off." I growled, furiously.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he inquired. I told him that he was being a selfish so and so, and that he wasn't listening to what needed to be done. He repeated his words from earlier. "There's no way you're going in that fight, Esme. Its way too brutal." I mimicked him in a chipmunk Mick take, he glared at me.

"How come, I'm perfectly calm ninety-nine percent of the time but went you can't get what you want,_ I_ go loopy?" He let out a held breath.

"Why can't you trust me?"I almost pleaded, he had stopped the car. We were in the garage and he couldn't even bear to look at me.

"Why did you have to go to Charlie and not only slap him, twice, but invite ourselves to dinner. Unless it's a raw animal, it's going to be disgusting." His English tongue leaked through on the last word, which was hard for me not to laugh at. It was incredibly cute.

"Why won't you let me in that fight?" I pressed.

"Why won't you listen to me?"

"Why can't you just answer my questions?"

"Why can't you understand that this is one argument that you will not win!"

My temper which _was_ all forgotten about blew up in that moment, I'm not sure what happened but I can remember that I went completely berserk.

**Jaspers P.O.V**

I had no idea why, but I was staring out of Alice's bedroom window to the garage where Carlisle's car was rattling like made, it actually looked like it was about to topple over. Emmett joined me than. He entered the room yelling 'Sup Brotha' and noticed that I was engrossed in the disturbing sight of Carlisle's car balancing on either wheel. Emmett stood beside me and watched the car. "Should we bet on it?" he asked after a few minutes. I nodded and handed him five-hundred dollars, he grinned. "I never knew that our beloved parents were _that_ intimate." he began to laugh as I turned to him.

"But Em, that's the strange thing. Esme's livid absolutely furious. And Carlisle's afraid however he's also very upset with himself." Em shrugged, grinned and then began to sing.

"Esme likes it rough, Esme likes it rough." He sung boisterously while I laughed. Alice then turned up with the look of horror on her face.

"A; that song is disturbing, B; We're having dinner with Bella's father tonight, at _her_ house and C; Esme is killing Carlisle."

One phrase went through my mind at that moment and I'm sure Emmett had the same phrase because Edward yelled up the stairs "What the hell is a 'mind fuck'?"

**Esme's P.O.V**

I remember Emmett lifting me out of the damaged car, I can remember Carlisle Laying on the floor having trouble breathing and I also remembered that Carlisle is extremely adamant about not letting me into that fight.

Bloody hell is that blood on Carlisle's shirt? Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! It was then that I burst into dry sobs, trying to get away from Emmett; I screamed consequently freaking him out as well as freaking out the rest of the family. Before Jasper had any clue on what to do, I ran at vampire speed into the woods running and never stopping.

My feet pounded the ground so fast that I was sure I was flying, my body weaved through the trees, and my arms barely touched the wind along with my hair. It was strange because I felt dead, more dead than ever before. I was broken, I had hurt him, really hurt him. Does that mean I'm as bad as Charles was to me? Have I become the monster which broke me? I've really done it now; I've lost the only person who ever truly loved me. At the moment I stopped, sunk to the floor and cried my eyes out, well if I could. How could I be so stupid? The leaves on the floor were cold and crisp the wind was to the point of ice.

A hand grabbed my shoulder at that moment and if I had anything left in me, I would have screamed, instead I gasped and lunged forward. "Esme, child is that you?" The thick accent was heavy and so familiar that I could have died.

"Zafrina?" I asked. As she came into view I felt a smile enfold on my face.

"What are you doing here, young'un?"

Cautiously, I stood up and began to tell her the day's events, gently, but everything exploded and I felt myself sobbing in no time. Little did I know, that the day's events were something that Carlisle would value immensely.

e bragged proudl_e stood up atomatically_


End file.
